E se
by Pinkuro
Summary: E se Kyoko não tivesse morrido? oneshot pelo menos pelo momento.


**Kaina:** Aqui está o capitulo 1 da minha nova fic "e se.." fala de coisas que podiam ter sido diferentes em Fruits Basket, e como eu acho que o impacto disso aconteceria no universo desse anime/manga.

Alguns capítulos poderão ter temas polêmicos, mais eu avisarem em uma nota dessas coisas antes de cada capitulo.

E quero a ajuda de vocês para outros "e se..." ta bom?

Bom aproveitem o capitulo 1, que fala se a mãe de Tohru não tivesse morrido.

* * *

**Cap 1 E se Kyoko não tivesse morrido?**

Tohru era uma garota tímida, vivia com a mãe, quem era sua melhor amiga, também tinhas outras 2, Arisa Uotani, ex garota de gang e Saki Hanajima, uma garota que detecta ondas.

Todo dia Tohru era acordada pela mãe, Kyoko, a mãe chegava no quarto e a enchia de beijos até a garota acordar.

Tohru acordava todo dia sorridente, logo que sentia a mãe a beijando começava a rir, pois aquilo lhe causava cócegas.

Então, quando ela se levantava elas tomavam café da manhã, e depois Kyoko levava a filha até a escola de carro, enquanto cantavam músicas para passar o tempo.

-Chegamos! Tchau mamãe!-Tohru dizia sorrindo.

-Tchau filha, fique com os anjos!-Kyoko lhe dizia lhe dando mil beijos e abraços antes dela sair e entrar na escola.

-Até logo mamãe...

Finalmente Tohru entrou na escola, foi direto para a sua sala, onde suas amigas Saki e Arisa já haviam chegado e as estavam esperando.

-Ohayou Uo-chan, Ohayou Hana-chan

-Ohayou Toh-chan- Responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Então Tohru se sentou em seu lugar, então, quando iria colocar sua mochila na carteira, virou-se para o lado e foi então que viu Yuki Sohma-san lendo um livro em seu lugar.

-Sohma-kun, sempre chega cedo, não é?-Tohru comenta para suas amigas.

-Hai, ele sempre chega antes de todos... menos hoje...-Uo-chan respondeu-lhe.

-Como assim?-Tohru perguntou, confusa.

Elas falavam baixo para ninguém mais ouvir.

-Ele chegou mais tarde, e parecia nervoso, suas ondas estavam mais agitadas hoje...-Hana-chan respondeu, em seu tom natural.

-Que estranho...-Tohru diz...

Enquanto isso, Yuki sentado em sua carteira, pensava nervosamente.

-"Que droga... aquele idiota vem parar aqui... que diabos que história foi essa que Akito teve que invetar dessa vez? Ta certo, Kazuma-san foi treinar, mas ele tinha que ficar na minha casa! Podia ficar na da Kagura! Ela já ama ele mesmo! Mas não... ele tinha que ficar na MINHA casa e ser trasnferido para MINHA escola... u.ú"

Então Yuki virou a página do livro que fingia estar lendo, por estar cansado de olhar tanto para uma página só, e por já estar imaginado seu primo nas páginas.

Então o sinal toca... todos os alunos entram e se sentam em suas carteiras, e logo a professora chega também...

-Bom dia classe, antes de tudo, gostaria de apresentar um novo aluno que irá ficar conosco de agora em diante. – a professora virou-se para a porta –entre por favor.

Foi então que o aluno novo entrou, era um jovem de cabelos laranjas e cara de brabo, mais do jeito que era, Tohru achou-se estranho, misterioso, como se precisasse saber algo dele.

-"Os olhos dele... paracem mostrar uma dor tão grande... porque será? E que sensação é essa dentro do meu peito?"

-Meu nome é Kyou Sohma... prazer...-Disse de uma forma mal-humorada.

-Sim, Kyo é o primo de nosso colega Yuki –A professora disse escrevendo seu nome no quadro - espero que façam-no sentir-se bem-vindo aqui... Agora vamos ver que carteira irá se sentar... A sim! tem um lugar vazio na janela, ao lado de Tohru, pode sentar-se lá...

Kyo fez um "hmn" mal humorado e foi sentar-se no lugar em que foi-lhe dito.

Tohru, ao ver o garoto se sentar sentiu-se estranha, e um pequeno rubor apareceu em suas bochechas.

As aulas passaram, a no horário de intervalo, as queridas garotas do fanclub do príncipe Yuki foram-lhe dar as boas vindas...

-então, você é mesmo primo do Sohma-kun?-Perguntou uma.

-Você é próximo de Sohma-kun?-Pergunta outra.

-Essa cor de cabelo é natural?-Mais outra.

-"Ele parece assustado..."-Tohru pensa ao ver Kyo vermelho e com seus cabelos para cima, pontiagudos

-Yuki-kun! Eu ouvi que seu primo foi transferido para nossa escola, introduze-nos -Disse uma garota para Yuki.

-Desculpe sempai, nós não somos muito chegados...-Respondeu ele –Nós nem mesmo falamos com um ao outro...

Enquanto isso, Tohru e suas amigas estavam a conversar.

-A cor do cabelo dele se parece com a de Kyoko-san –Uotani diz, olhando para Kyo.

-É mesmo não é!-Tohru diz sorrindo.

-Sim, a mesma... –Hanajima completa –posso sentir a mesma onde elétrica que Yuki Sohma tem...

-Que tipo de onde?-Tohru pergunta.

-Um tipo de onda desigual a qualquer uma...-Uonati responde por Saki.

Então, Kyo se levanta da cateira, parecendo realmente nervoso.

-Vamos conversar um pouco mais... -Uma garota lhe fala, agarrando seu braço.

-Fique longe de mim!-Disse Kyo dando uma chave de braço na garota –Me deixem em paz!

Kyo parecia realmente nervoso, tanto que pulou da janela e incrivelmente caiu em pé, saindo correndo em seguida, para bem longe.

-Não esse é o segundo andar!-Tohru disse, preocupada.

-Esse cara é realmente interessante!-Riu Uotani, mas Tohru parecia preocupada.

Momentos depois, o sinal bateu, e a professora entrou na sala.

-Bom, hoje vamos fazer um trabalho em equipe, eu vou sortear as equipes.

-Trabalho em equipe?-Perguntaram todos.

-Sim, eu já sorteei as equipes de três em casa, eu vou falar pra todos.

A professora começou a falar uns nomes, e finalmente falou o nome de Tohru.

-Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma e Kyo Sohma.

-O QUE? Nosso príncipe Yuki vai ficar com essa... essa aí!-Alguém gritou.

A seguir vieram vários comentários parecidos, a professora esperou uns momentos antes de deixar um livro pesado cair no chão e fazer um barulho alto e então todos ficarem quietos.

-Essa é minha decisão definitiva, fiquem quietos para eu falar o restos das equipes...

A professora falou o resto das equipes, e então o sinal do recreio bateu, Yuki foi saiu da sala para falar com Kyo e Tohru e suas amigas foram almoçar, Tohru ficava olhando para a porta por muito tempo.

-Acho... que eu devia ir procurar eles... sabe, o trabalho... temos que resolver as coisas do trabalho...-Tohru disse, meio insegura.

-Hai... eu e a Hana temos que ir procurar aquela o tal do nosso companheiro também...até depois...

-hai! Até depois! –Disse Tohru saindo.

Tohru estava procurando em todos os lugares, a após um tempo finalmente os acharam.

-Oi... go-gostaria de falar com vocês sobre o trabalhos, e-estamos na mesma equipe...

Disse ela meio insegura, ao notar que Yuki e Kyo estavam juntos.

-É mesmo... e então... temos que reunir não é mesmo?-Yuki disse, Kyo ficou em silencio.

-Sim! temos pouco tempo...

-Que tal amanhã?

-Pode ser! Mais minha mãe vai fazer faxina e não vamos poder ir lá, vamos na sua?

-Hmn...-Yuki pensou, Kyo ia falar algo mas Yuki o impediu com a mão –Claro, amanhã depois da aula na minha casa, combinado?

-Sim!-Disse ela, então ouviram o sinal tocar-vamos indo, a aula já vai começar.

-sim...

E então forma indo para a aula, Yuki arrastava Kyo para a sala.

No dia seguinte, depois da aula, Kyo, Tohru e Yuki foram fazer o trabalho.

-Precisamos de sugetoes para a cor da margem –Tohru disse.

-Laranja!-Kyo disse.

-Azul!-Yuki disse ao mesmo tempo que Kyo.

E então eles começaram uma briga sobre o outro não ter senso se cor ou algo assim.

Kyo estava tão nervoso que estava se preparando para dar um soco.

Yuki se preparava para se defender, mas nesse momento, Tohru, assustada, afinal não queria que eles brigassem, se levantou.

E então Tohru segurou Kyo abraçando-se pela cintura.

E então, o garoto de cabelos laranjas tornou-se um gato! O.O

E, ficando tonta com a surpressa, Tohru sem querer caiu e abraçou Yuki sem querer.

E Yuki transformou-se num rato.

Do lado de fora da porta, um jovem escrito observava quieto, e ao ver aquilo, saiu e foi pegar o telefone.

Tohru estava assustada pelos dois terem se transformados em animais.

-Ma-mais o-o que h-houve? "OO"

-Calma Honda-san, podemos explicar. –Yuki disse calmamente em sua forma de rato.

-E-les falam 'O.O'

-Explicar o que? Não temos que explicar nada! Ò.Ó-Kyo disse nervoso.

-Calado, se você não fosse tão ruim iria notar ela, gato idiota, porque sempre tem que ser assim? u.ú

-CALA A BOCA!

Eles começaram a discutir, Shigure apareceu para ir tomar algo na cozinha, Tohru chamou-o mas ele pareceu não ligar, ou ignorar.

Logo a discussão piorou e então eles então se preparam para combate, mesmo naquele estado.

Mas então, uma fumaça de dissipou e eles voltaram ao normal, nus.

Tohru ficou tão assustada que acabou desmiando.

E então, ouviram alguém chamar a campainha.

Shigure, que veio do nada e foi atender a porta.

-oh olá Hatori, como vai?

-Oi...-Disse simplesmente o médico de cabelos castanhos e cabelos cobrindo um dos olhos.

-Olá...-Disse Yuki, que como Kyo, já estava vestido.

Hatori virou-se para Tohru desmaida e se virou para Shigure.

-É ela?

-Sim...-Shigure respondeu.

-Já falaram com Akito, ele disse que precisava disso?-Perguntou Yuki.

-Sim... –Shigure respondeu.

-Oh...-Yuki disse, Kyo ficou em silêncio.

Hatori então, apagou a memória dela daqueles momentos.

Eles continuaram a fazer o trabalho normalmente.

Tohru conversava com suas amigas, enquanto Yuki e Kyo olhava para elas.

-Acha que foi o certo? –Kyo perguntou.

-Não teríamos escolha, foi o que ele decidiu... você sabe...

-É... mais eu não sei... acho que... podia ter sido diferente...-Kyo disse –"não sei porque, sinto algo estranho quando estou perto dela..."

-É podia, não pode mais... não podemos mudar o passado...-Yuki disse.

-"Mas podemos mudar o futuro..."-Pensaram os dois, enquanto olhavam Tohru, Saki e Arisa caminharem para dentro do carro de Kyoko, felizes. Enquanto Kyoko abraçava e beijava sua filha.

Nada poderia estar melhor, Tohru estava com sua mãe, Yuki logo se livraria de Kyo, e Kyo logo voltaria para morar com seu Shishou, mais mesmo sentiam sempre que algo podia ser diferente em suas vidas...

**Owari!**

* * *

**Kaina:** Aqui está, espero que tenham gostado, algumas partes eu tirei do manga em inglês (até o 8 não tenho em português) pra ficar mais parecido com a história. 

Bom, de novo, quero sugestões de vocês para "e se..."s mandem em reviews pra mim ok?

Já pensei me muitos, com muitos personagens de Fruits Basket.

O Próximo será "e se Kyo nunca tivesse ido morar com Shigure (ou seja não aparecer e desafiar Yuki nos primeiros capítulos) e continuasse com Kazuma

Ta, vou diminuir e reformular isso pra ficar menor... o 3 será com o Yuki (para felicidade de suas fãs XD) mas não direi qual é :P

E de novo, mandem reviews, digam o que acharam e me mandem sugestões. Assim me farão felizes, muito felizes:D


End file.
